


Magnus' Favorite Season

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Just a little fic about Winter with Magnus Bane... pretty much...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Eleven prompt: WINTER from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD

Winter is becoming one of Magnus Bane’s favorite seasons since meeting and falling in love with Alexander Lightwood…

While he loves all the seasons, winter brings more of a flair for Magnus, a flair he had not known was a flair.

As the air becomes chilly Alec pulls the sweaters out, they are riddled with holes, yet comfortable. Sweaters have become a fashion choice of Alec’s that Magnus can no longer live without.

When it becomes too cold to take walks and enjoy the night air, they stay inside, curled by a fire Magnus conjured, while they sip hot chocolate and read in silence together.

When the snow falls, Alec insists on going outside and building snow people. All of their closest friends are invited over. Jace and Alec always get into snowball fights after a mysterious snowball smacks into both of their heads. Izzy and Clary make snow angels until pulled into the fight… Then they are a force to be reckoned with… Simon is busy trying to build the death star out of snow when a snowball destroys it… It is new found vampiric strength that allows him to pick up his now destroyed piece and throw it, hitting all four Shadowhunters… Raphael looms in a corner. Magnus secretly knows he enjoys being with them. Max stands next to Magnus as they watch the chaos their snowballs inflicted, they each wear matching grins of triumph.

After no winner is determined, everyone heads inside for a calm meal by the fireplace. Magnus waves his hand and holiday music starts playing. After dinner everyone sits down for a holiday movie. Jace and Clary huddled on the floor, holding each other. Simon in the chair, Izzy in his lap, asleep half-way through the movie. Luke and Jocelyn arrived for the movie, they sit next to Clary and Jace. Luke slapping Jace’s arm when he sees him getting too close to Clary. Max is asleep in Jocelyn’s arms before the movie even begins.

Alec and Magnus are cuddled on the couch, giving each other small kisses and soft touches, staying awake through the whole movie… Just to watch their family…  
Winter is definitely Magnus’ favorite season.


End file.
